fullmetal's valentine
by fullmetalmaniacc
Summary: al and ed have their bodies back NOW al's main mission is to make sure that ed confesses his feelings for winry....and tommorow is valentines day will he tell her or just keep hiding his feelings? post manga edXwin story and...this is my 1st ever fanfic !
1. Chapter 1

"Niisaan, hey niisaan get up !", Al screamed .Ed got up with a start "wha..what?" he asked confused . "Get up" Al said sternly . Ed mumered something then looked at his pocket watch , it was 12 o clock (midnignt) ."What...Al do you know what time it is go back to bed ! " Ed yelled hiding under his quilt "hey...howd u get into my room? i thought it was locked " Ed asked "nu uh brother it was open " al replied "Niisaan listen to me " Al begged "what?" ed snapped back "get up first" al yelled "this better be good..." he mumbled "well tommorow is valentines day so...do'nt you think you should buy her something " al asked sheepishly "uh...al ,who cares .Im sure Winry doesnt even celebrate valentines day and...who'd want to buy HER a present ?" ed mumbled as he hid his face under his pillow .

Ever since he and al had gotten their bodies back to normal Al had made it his first priority to make sure ed finally confessed his feelings for Winry nad it was driving ed nuts . Al knew Ed liked Winry and REALLY liked her but he didnt want to admit and just kept denying it.Sure he thought she was cute and wanted to be more than just "her best customer" or "her best friend" but he didnt know how winry would take it so he never said anything. " aww...c'mon brother I know you LIKE her" al teased "so what if I do ?" ed blurted out then turned red. "GOTCHA !" al replied sounding accomplished ."al just let me sleep " ed said pushing al out of his room "niisaan..." al started "Good night al " ed said hurriedly locking the door and crashing back into his bed ."You have to tell Winry tommorow and i'll make sure of it !" al yelled from behind the door . "tell me what ?" al turned to face winry "winry ! uh...nothing nothing ah.. its a suprise ! yeah ! yeah ! a suprise good night" al said quickly running to his room .Winry was really confused she had heard a lot of yelling so she had come to check out what the commotion was about "wonder what ed is suppose to tell me ?" she mumbled walking back to her room "...could it be after all tommorow is valentines day " winry thought getting exited "no...im sure ed could never feel the same way " winry told herself lockin the room door.


	2. Chapter 2

_"...could it be after all tommorow is valentines day " winry thought getting exited "no...im sure ed could never feel the same way " winry told herself lockin the room door._

--------------------------------------------------------------------

meanwhile

Ed lay in his bed thinking . Now that everything was back to normal he found himself more about winry each day , her crystal blue eyes, her long and silky blonde hair , her sweet scent , her long eyelashes , her soft ruby lips ' wonder what they would taste like ", he thoght ."What the hell ? STOP" he cursed at himself and then thought ,"maybe...i should tell her tommorow ". He changed into a black full sleeve shirt and black jeans with his black miltary boots . He took his wallet and was about to go out when he saw that winry's room lights were still on . He knocked on her door and she opened it , ed just stared at her for a whole minute . She was wearing her lacy,short,blue

nightgown .Ed realised that he had been staring too long so he turned away turning slightly pink. " um...what are you doing awake this late ?" he asked her ."im not really sleepy but hey why are you all dressed up,where are you going this late ?" she asked "erm...uh..gotta go buy groceries yeah right um groceries !" ed manged to say "we bought groceries this evening ed " winry reminded tapping her foot on the floor and folding her arms .ed couldnt help but smirt at cute she looked though he knew he was in big trouble."um..yeah tommorow i.."he stammered ,'quick ed think !' he told himself ,"yeah tommorows valentines day so im buying something for a girl i like " ed blurted out "oh" winry said quietly. ed saw winry sad expression and trying to lift the mmod said "you wanna come ?".She turned to face him "ok" she said happily "just give me a minute"she mumbled closing the door. "Right" ed said waiting outside .

5 mins later

' whythe hell do girls always take so long' he muttered to himself just then winry stepped in front of him and said "alright lets go".She was wearing a blue tank top,capris and sneakers. "yeah...lets go" he said closing and locking the door behind him .They were quietly walking through the streets of central, ed started to walk faster and winry just slowly followed. A group of guys were standing in one of the alleys and one of them whstled at winry and said "hey cutie". Ed narrowed his vision at the guy then clutched winry wrist and started to walk."cmon cutie dump that looser and come with us we'll show what fun really is" another guy yelled . ed couldnt take it anymore "why you bas..."he screamed and was about to punch the guy when winry pulled him away "ignore them ed lets just go and buy that presnt for that girl" she said sadly . Ed calmed down,caught winry's hand and walked towards a jewellery shop. "im suprised its still open" he mumered and then looked at winry who still had that sad expression on her face "winry is something wrong?" he asked with concern "what?oh its nothing..."she muttered he wasnt convinced with her answer but decided to let it go . the old shopkeeper smiled "yes how may i help you?" he asked politely , "yeah so whats the most expensive and prettiest thing you have ..." ed asked the shopkeeper. winry started to get a bit jealous ' wonder who this girl is ? hes willing to spend so much money for' she thought bitterly. "ofcourse i know just the thing that willl look absolutely marvelous on this young lady" said the man searching through the jewellery filled panels of his shop."good" ed replied when he saw that winry was too busy thinking , 'she must be really ladylike, prettier, smareter,cuter,kinder than me and doesnt kill him with a wrench ...atleast now i now ed doesnt like me so i can move on with my life..who am kidding ?uh...ed' she thought as she felt hot tears filling up her eyes."right all done " ed said takin winry outside the shop but then noticed that she was crying "winry?winry?whats wrong?are you ok?" he asked worried "...um yeah lets get going she said fighting back the tears and then running towards the house .ed started to run after her paranoid with her sudden mood swing . she unlocked the door and then abrubtly said "good night ed" trying hard not to cry "good night win...are you sure youre ok ?" he asked concerned "yeah good night" she said running towards her room ,shutting the door and jumping into her bed and crying.

meanwhile

Ed took the box to his room and left it on his table. he changed into his pjs and then took a small photograph and put it inside the locket he had bought for winry . i was a really pretty silver locket with a silver chain and sapphires on it. it wasnt very big because he knew winry liked simple things .happy with himself he put the necklace in the box and finally managed to fall asleep.

tbc...

yes yes this is my 1st fanfic please review i know it sucks but i'll try to improve please tell me how i can do so , so that my later fics are better there will be 1 more chapter in this fic. criticize for the story but dont flame me just coz u dont like the couple [ neway...dats it


	3. Chapter 3

_Ed took the box to his room and left it on his table. he changed into his pjs and then took a small photograph and put it inside the locket he had bought for winry . i was a really pretty silver locket with a silver chain and sapphires on it. it wasnt very big because he knew winry liked simple things .happy with himself he put the necklace in the box and finally managed to fall asleep. _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _

in the morning 

It was 10 in the morning.Ed heard a loud bang on his door "ah...who is it!" he screamed as he jumped out of bed .Al suddenly barged in "its me niisaan...rise and shine"al said happily "right did you finally buy something for winry" al said doubtfully ed suddenly grew a slight smile "as a matter of fact i did wanna see it?" ed asked "well duh...wait it better not be a wrench" al asked a bit annoyed "hell no ! do you think i want to kill myself"ed yelled as handed the necklace to al , he opened the locket "its perfect she'll love it" he said smiling.

during breakfast

"happy valentines day winry,thanks for the cute kittie and the tasty waffles " al screamed over exitedly ."happy valentines day to you to and im glad yu liked the present and the waffles"she said putting on a fake smile. "good mornin" ed said sleepily "waz for breakfast?" ed asked winry "SO THATS ALL IM GOOD FOR HUH?THE LEAST YOU COULD DO WAS WISH ME UH...I DONT EVEN KNOW WHY I BOTHERED WHY DONT YOU JUST ASK THAT OTHER FREAKIN GIRL FOR YOUR DAMN BREAKFAST!!!OH AND BY THE WAY HAPPY VALENTINES DAY" she screamed as she flung a plate of waffles , a wrapped present and ran towards her room. "what the fuck just happened?" ed asked himself outloud "you told her you like someone else?" al asked angrily "nice going brother" al said sarcastically "no...i didnt uh...i guess i have to tell her now" ed said defeatedly .He took the present he had bought for her and ran to her room , he opened the door,stepped inside and slowly closed it behind him.Winry was crying softly in the balcony she felt someones hands slide upto hers "hey win happy valentines day " she wiped her tears as he handed her the present "but...i thought this was for the girl you liked "she stammered "yeah it is" he told her turning slightly pink.She opened the box and saw the beautiful necklace "wow its sooooo pretty" she exclaimed "open it" he told her knowingly and when she did she just smiled . it was a picture of her ed and al when they were kids . she hugged ed tight causing him to turn crimson red " thank you this is the best present ever " she said "oh and i love you" she said turning red "i love you too" he said turning into the colour of a beet . for a moment they didnt know what to say but then ed gathered his courage and slowly planted his lips on winry he was about to pull away thinking that maybe he had started of too fast when suddenly winry returned the kiss, they both pulled away when they realised they needed air "so now...i have to tell al or he'll kill me " ed said chuckling and then pulling her hand "right lets go" she said putting on a grin .

the end

ok so its done thank you to every1 who reviewed you really helped to build up my spirit and i mainly finished this coz of u guyz neway thank you again for reading hope you liked it and dont flame me for not liking the pairing coz theyere canon in the manga AND theres nothing you can do about it lol (except maybe write fanfics) bye for now :D


End file.
